This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The ACoRN research program calls for the continued development of genetic research projects that rely on gene mapping and functional genomics technologies. The major objective of ACoRN under WV-INBRE is to support the research of three separate subprojects: (1) Obesity Associated Cardiovascular Disease (OCARD), (2) Familial Combined Hyperlipidemia (FCHL) and (3) Familial Hypertriglyceridemia (FHTG). Although these subprojects are listed as separate entities (SPID# 14, 25 and 26), we are using a team approach in the ascertainment of the susceptibility loci. The ACoRN team is directed by Donald Primerano PhD and consists of project investigators, consultants and mentors from the lead institutions with expertise in genetic mapping, statistical genetics, genotyping, cardiovascular physiology and molecular biology. OCARD project: The objective of this project is to identify OCARD genes using population-based association methods. We plan to enroll 500-1000 subjects in this study. We have prepared a master list of candidate genes with tagging SNPs and will test for associations between these SNPs and OCARD phenotypes. FCHL project: FCHL is defined by elevation of LDL cholesterol and triglycerides and is one of the most common familial dyslipidemias. The objective of this project is to map FCHL susceptibility genes through use of linkage and linkage disequilibrium analyses. We have devised a protocol for recruitment of FCHL families. Human subject protocols have been approved at Marshall University, West Virginia University and CAMC. FHTG project: Individuals with FHTG have elevated levels of triglycerides and normal total cholesterol, and the disease is thought to segregate as an autosomal dominant disorder. The overall objective of this project is to identify gene(s) that predispose humans to FHTG using family-based linkage analysis. We will identify FHTG patients in our screens for FCHL families and will prepare human subject protocols in WV-INBRE year 6. WV-INBRE also supports the Marshall University Genomics Core Facility which provides gene expression profiling, automated DNA Sequencing and genotypic analysis for these ACORN projects and other WV-INBRE research. ACoRN Member Institution Responsibilities Donald Primerano, PhD MU ACoRN director/mentor Yulia Dementieva, PhD MU Genetic analyst James Denvir, PhD MU Database Manager Mark Flood, PhD FSU FCHL Project Dir. Robert Kreisberg, PhD W LSC FHTG Project Dir. Huey Miin Lee, PhD WV WC Genetic Analyst William Neal, MD WVU Pediatric Cardiologist Holly Blackwood, RN CAMC IRB design Susan Ritchie, RN WVU FCHL coordinator Goran Boskovic, PhD MU Microarray Manager Liping Wei MU DNA Bank Manager Kristen Webb MU Project coordinator Research Nurses Anise Nash, CDE MU Patient enrollment Michelle Black, RN LPCC Patient enrollment Scarlett Rice, LPN Tug River Patient enrollment carla Jeffrey, LPN VHS Patient enrollment